


The Gap

by Kiss_The_Falling_Sky



Series: Domesticity [2]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Galo's first time, Kinda Fluffy, Lio is a power bottom you can't change my mind, Lio rides Galo into the mattress, M/M, Making Out, PWP, Smut, blow jobs into the morning, lio is big dick energy, more of a pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26594980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiss_The_Falling_Sky/pseuds/Kiss_The_Falling_Sky
Summary: What happened after Lio and Galo get their clothes off.The boys have a real good time together.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Series: Domesticity [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934650
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	The Gap

“If you don’t feel up to it now, we can stop. I’ve never done this before, so I don’t wanna mess up by pushing you.” He murmured, pressing chaste kissing to his pale collar bone.

“Galo, I told you I don’t want you to stop...I still mean it.” 

The two exchanged one final smile, before Galo’s lips were on his again, practically sucking the air out of his lungs. Lio briefly found it odd that he’d never considered his scar in the same context of the blue-haired man’s but other than placement and shape they weren’t all that different, though the thought was brief as Galo began to suck on his tongue.

Shit that was hot.

“Where were we…? Before we were interrupted?” Lio could feel his breath against his ear.

“You had your hands on my ass.”

“That’s right…”

In all honesty, Galo’s hands were probably proportional to his body but compared to Lio’s small frame they felt huge and that must have been what he meant when he called Lio’s ass tiny that one time. He’d never forgotten it, but it was definitely coming to mind now as those same hands dipped into his jeans and squeezed hard.

Lio could only moan as his jeans were pulled down, but he did manage to lift his hips so Galo could pull them all the way off, along with his socks. That left him in his underwear feeling...very exposed as those deep blue eyes raked over him, taking in every sharp angle of his body. From the smaller man’s point of view, with Galo kneeling between his legs, he was about to lose a night’s sleep...and not to nightmares this time.

“Well…? You’re not gonna leave me as the only one in my underwear are you?” Lio looked away, blushing hard.

“Wanna help me out on that one Firebug?”

He turned back and fixed him with a hard stare, but he still reached forward and tugged Galo’s pants down intentionally letting his hands linger over his ass. More often than not the blue-haired man’s pants were pretty baggy, the complete opposite of Lio’s old leather outfit, so he didn’t find himself staring the way Galo did...but…

“You enjoying feeling me up?” He asked.

“You don’t really wear pants that fit you properly so…”

Now that they were both stripped down to their underwear, Lio was feeling a little less embarrassed to have the other man between his legs. For a moment they just stared at each other, that was just as intimate as the kiss from before, before Galo leaned down and started pressing kisses over the smaller man’s chest. His cheeks and nose turned bright red at how gentle he was being with him.

“I can’t believe you thought I wouldn’t love you because of a scar like this.” He smirked.

“Lo-love?!” Lio’s eyes widened.

“And you call me the idiot, huh?” The blue-haired man moved to kiss his neck. “What do you want? I’m all yours tonight...every night from now.”

“I thought you said you’d never done this?”

“I haven’t, but I am a very quick learner. Just tell me.”

Lio thought about it for a moment, then had a brilliant idea. He gently moved Galo back until he was kneeling on the floor in front of him, then sat up himself positioning the frankly absurd amount of pillows the blue-haired man had on the bed either side of him. Galo immediately recognized what he was doing before he’d even properly sat down, opening his legs wide and resting his chin on his fist.

“Fuck...Lio…”

“You said you wanted this, right? That you’re a fast learner? Now’s your chance to show me.”

Galo’s face went red, and the only help he was given was Lio lifting up his hips so his underwear could slip off. He kept the position though, knowing how much it was turning Galo on just seeing him like this.

“Know what to do now?”

“You’re...bigger than I thought.” Galo sounded breathless, staring openly at what was between his legs.

“Nervous? You don’t have to take it all at once.” Lio reached out with his free hand, gradually bringing Galo’s head closer.

“How are you so confident? Have you...done this before?” He seemed nervous.

“I...have. But that was before Kray openly started hunting us for his engine. That was then, ok? You’re my now.”

“Tell me about it? Tell me what you like?” 

Lio raised an eyebrow, admiring the earnest look in his lover’s eyes. 

“Start slow, you don’t have to take it in just yet, use your tongue.” He instructed.

Galo nodded and began to do as he was told, which was surprising given how he seemed to do what he wanted when it came to his work, but he started with such gentle licks...as if he was eating icecream not sucking a dick for the first time. Lio watched him, gently threading his fingers through the blue hair, not moving him in any particular way.

“Am...I doing ok?” Galo asked him, before quickly returning to what he was doing.

“Yeah...so good. Think you can try a little more now?”

There was a brief nod, and before he knew it the blue-haired man was sucking the head of his dick, using his tongue with a fire that drew a deep moan from Lio’s chest. It felt so good! There was no way…

“There’s no way this is your first time…” Lio sighed, gripping a little tighter on Galo’s hair.

Galo threw him a heated look, before sucking hard on his dick. It took all of Lio’s strength to not move his hips and push himself further into the other man’s mouth, especially if he was new to this. Though if he wasn’t careful he could end up finishing right there in Galo’s mouth.

“St-stop…!” He used the grip he had on the blue hair to push him off, enough that they could talk and the smaller man could catch his breath.

“Was it not good…?” Worry flashed across Galo’s face.

“Don’t worry it was good! Almost too good. I uh…” His cheeks turned red, making his lover rest his hands on his thighs and get close to his face.

“What do you want, Lio? What can I do for you?” He asked, voice low as he began to press kisses to his neck.

“I want...nnh…I want to cum with you inside me.” 

There was a moment’s hesitation before Galo sent the pillows around his lover flying so he could pin him to the bed with a deep kiss. Lio wanted to laugh at him since he was proving very quickly that he had the same fire in bed that he had for life in general. It could make things very fun.

For a moment he was worried that Galo was going to try and put it in without any attempt at preparing him, but as he spread his legs and sat up to protest, a single wet finger was pressed inside him. He hadn’t even noticed him grabbing lube from a now open draw!

“Fuuck! Galo!” He groaned, leaning his head back.

“Something wrong Firebug?” Galo asked, pausing the movement of his finger to look down at Lio’s face.

“I just...I didn’t think you’d…” 

“What, stretch you? Jeez Lio I may not have done this with another person but I know how sex works! So little faith!” He smirked. “I’ve watched porn and explored my body like every other man!”

Lio considered making a comment about how getting himself off to a video of two men over exaggerating how much they were enjoying each other’s company couldn’t really equate to actually having sex, but the words were cut off as a second finger joined the first and began to scissor inside of him.

“It feels so different doing it to another person! You’re so tight!” Galo was looking at him as if he was a piece of art.

“Well, I haven’t gotten laid in...a while. Didn’t have much time with Kray chasing us.” Lio huffed.

“Ugh don’t bring him up when I’m three fingers deep in your ass!” Galo rolled his eyes.

“Three fingers? What do you  _ MEAN?!”  _

It didn’t hurt, Galo was doing a surprisingly good job of preparing him for what was to come, but the addition of that third finger did catch him off guard a little bit. The smaller man whined quietly and tried to keep his body relaxed as Galo stretched him open with one hand and felt up his chest with the other.

“It’s ok! It’s ok, I’m ready now! Please Galo~!”

“I think I like hearing you beg Firebug.” The blue-haired man chuckled. “Hang on.” 

By some miracle, Galo managed to keep fingering Lio as he reached for the draw next to him, digging around for something else. Soon he reappeared with a condom in his hand, and he finally withdrew the other hand, though Lio noticed he was fumbling with it a little.

“You need help?” 

“I uh...is it bad if I say yes?” Galo looked at him, nerves showing.

“Not bad.” The smaller man rested his hands on his lover’s. “Considering you’ve never had sex before, you’ve done really well so far. Let me help you."

Lio was incredibly patient, he had to be as he’d gotten older at the orphanage, and then again as he’d become the leader of Mad Burnish. Patience was something he’d become very familiar with, so he helped Galo open the packet, then kept going by helping him roll it on too.

“You ok?” He asked, looking up at him again.

“Yeah! Yeah, I’m fine...just never thought I’d be doing this, never mind with someone as amazing as you!”

Lio’s blush returned full force, and he could only look away as he mumbled something about being a big sappy idiot. That made Galo laugh, though the mood quickly shifted again, the blue-haired man covering his dick in lube before positioning himself between Lio’s legs.

“Ready?”

“Yeah...Just take it slow ok? I’ll tell you if it’s too much.”

Galo began to push in, and once again it didn’t exactly hurt, but there was a stretch and a burn and oh god if anyone heard the noises he was making Lio would probably have died of embarrassment. Of course, the taller man panicked upon hearing him and paused his entrance.

“You ok? Still good?” He asked, one hand coming up to hold his lover’s face.

“Nnnh...yeah! It feels...good! So big! Fuck! Keep moving dammit!”

Though he didn’t appreciate the small laugh that left Galo’s lips, all thoughts of it were thrown from his head as things started to get moving again. He was stretched to his limit when he finally felt the taller man’s groin hit his ass.

“Ok...ok just give me a minute.” Lio sighed, wrapping his arms around Galo’s neck.

“Does it hurt?” 

“Hmm…? Not exactly. I feel full, stretched...really really good.”

“You feel really good too...not that I have anything to compare to but-”

“Galo?” Lio interrupted him.

“Ye-yeah?”

“Move!”

The desperation in Lio’s voice made Galo laugh, and slowly but surely he began to move his hips. It was almost frustrating how gentle the blue-haired man was being, or maybe it was just such a far departure from the usual quick, hard fucks he’d gotten used to with Gueira and Meis, and Lio decided to take a little more control of the situation.

“Do you trust me, Galo?” He asked, slowly moving his legs.

“With my life, Firebug.”

“Good!”

By some miraculous feat, Lio managed to switch their position, flinging himself upwards so he sat in Galo’s lap, all whilst keeping his dick inside of him. The action had the taller man red in the face and breathing heavy, and Lio thought that this was a sight he definitely liked to see. 

“L-Lio…?”

“Hmmm?” He began to circle his hips.

“Nnnh…! I uh...didn’t know this…” Words were obviously hard to come by right now.

“That this was a thing? I love this position you know?” He placed a hand on Galo’s chest. “I get to be almost completely in control, everything hits so much deeper! And the best part...is that I get to see every expression you make.”

The whole time Lio had been talking, the smaller man had been steadily raising his hips up until only the head of Galo’s cock was inside of him. As soon as that last word left his lips before the blue-haired man could even think of replying, he slammed his hips back down, taking Galo all at once and drawing deep groans out of both of them. 

If he was in a clearer mindset, he’d have probably been more embarrassed by the expression he was making, but as it was he couldn’t bring himself to care about the way his eyes rolled each time he felt Galo hit his prostate.

“Fuck! Lio this...this aah...amazing!”

“Haa…! You like it? Why don’t you move too, you thrust up...every time I come down!” 

It took him a moment to find his rhythm, as well as strength in his legs which felt like they’d turned to mush, but soon the sounds of their panting and moans were joined by the sound of skin hitting skin, it was sort of wet as the lube Galo had fingered him open with mixed with the sweat on their skin from exertion. 

“Fuck...Lio! I-I’m...ah!” 

“You close already Thymos~?” The smaller man smirked, immediately slowing the pace of his hips. “Maybe we should stop entirely hmmm.”

“No! No no Firebug pleeaase! I’m so close!” Galo groaned, trying to take control of the situation by sitting up, until Lio grabbed his chin.

“I guess I’ll be nice to you since it’s your first time.” He opened his mouth to say more, when he felt a hand on his dick...oooh he wouldn’t be lasting long himself.

“Come on then.” Lio leaned close to Galo, whispering in his ear. “Fuck me like you mean it!”

His words seemed to trip some sort of switch in that blue head, and he began to thrust up into Lio with a new energy, practically short-circuiting the shorter man’s brain as he added several long strokes up his dick with the hand that wasn’t supporting him. Lio groaned deeply at the combination of sensations pushing him closer and closer to that edge; he pulled Galo into a deep, tongue heavy kiss as the coil in his abdomen grew tighter. 

“Li-Lio! I-it’s…! I’m go-gonnaaah~!” The taller man buried his face in his lover’s shoulder.

“Ga-alo! I...uhn…! I love you!  _ Aaah _ !” Lio cried out as he felt Galo’s teeth dig into his shoulder.

It took him a minute to realise that he was in the middle of an orgasm, and as the feeling of Galo cumming into the condom sent him over the edge too. He came all over Galo’s hand, and some even went so far to get onto his chest. 

The two of them sat for a moment, taking deep breaths as they came down and staring at each other like they couldn’t believe they’d just done that. Had this happened at the start of them living together, Galo would have been surprised at the trembling in his lover’s hands, but now he knew Lio better. He shifted slightly, aiming to take the smaller man’s hand in his own, but Lio placed the hand on his cum covered stomach. 

“L-Lio...are you...?”

Evidently Lio was perfectly fine, as he gathered the remnants of his own release off of Galo’s chest onto his fingers and brought it to his lips, sticking his tongue out to lick it off. 

“Holy shit…!” Galo whispered. 

The smaller man gave him a tiny grin, lifting himself off so he was straddling Galo’s thighs and twisting so he could remove the condom and throw it away. He could feel the emptiness in his ass as he got used to Galo not being inside him anymore, though it was unclear who was more wrecked, him or Galo.

“You ok? Didn’t get a chance to ask before you...started doing that.” 

“Fine! God I don’t think I’ve had that hard an orgasm in...forever.” Lio leaned down to press gentle kisses to his lover.

“Mmmm~ Keep going and you’re going to have to show me more stuff that you like.” Galo chuckled between breaths.

For a while they stayed like that, kissing each other deeply as they tried to catch their breath. It was so tongue heavy and wet that it kind of felt like Galo was fucking his mouth, which made it very clear that the blue-haired man hadn’t kissed anyone before today, but it also gave Lio an idea.

An idea that lead to them sucking each other off until their throats were raw and it was the early hours of the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> So that's what happened between them!  
> They had a night of fun love making and sex.  
> A great time.  
> If only we all had someone to share shit like that with.  
> Don't mind me I'm pining.  
> The next short will be Galo's shopping trip!  
> HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED!!!


End file.
